Digital broadcast reception apparatuses such as digital televisions receive a broadcast signal corresponding to programs transmitted on a time-division multiplexing basis, and sequentially demodulate the received signal, to display the programs. Such reception apparatuses are only required to receive a desired signal, that is to say, to be switched on only during a time period for which a broadcast signal of a program that is desired by a user or a computer program corresponding to each user is transmitted.
In such reception apparatuses for receiving a signal transmitted by using time-division multiplexing, a tuner needs to be switched on during a time period for which a desired signal is not transmitted, in order to receive the desired signal properly and stably (see Japanese Patent No. 2846959).
During this period (hereinafter referred to as “a training period”), power is supplied to the tuner unit even though the desired signal is not received. This power supply is not desirable from the aspect of power saving.
In light of this, the present invention aims to provide a reception apparatus that receives a desired signal only, with reduced wasteful power consumption.